Uta
Unnamed Family Unnamed Child |manga_debut=Chapter 186 |anime_debut= |japanese_va= |english_va= |image_gallery= }} was the wife of Yoriichi Tsugikuni.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 186, Page 14 She was killed by a Demon while heavily pregnant with their first child. Appearance When Yoriichi Tsugikuni first met her, Uta was a small young girl with a pale complexion and large eyes that Yoriichi described to be similar to obsidian in color,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 186, Page 12 that were framed by long eyelashes and small, wide eyebrows. She had straight, dark hair that reached just past her shoulders, worn tied with a ribbon in a loose ponytail down her back, with three shorter strands on either side of her face, one set reaching her ears, the second reaching her chin and the third over her shoulders. She wore an orange-colored kimono with a dark green geometric design, pink flowers patterned in between, over which a white apron was tied from her waist down. She also sported a wrap of white cloth around the crown of her head. Uta's appearance as an adult was similar, the only notable difference being that her hair was now almost waist-length and that her apron had been switched for a length of cloth that she tied around her waist in place of an obi. Personality thumb|Uta and Yoriichi. In Yoriichi's flashbacks, Uta is initially seen as a very quiet and lonely girl due the fact she had lost her entire family at a young age. This was shown by the fact that she brought tadpoles from the rice field inside her barrel to eventually bring them home with her, but returned them back into the rice field out of empathy—she felt sorry for the tadpoles that had been seperated from their families just as she had. When Yoriichi offered to come home with her instead, she was so touched by his actions that she began to cry.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 186, Page 11 Later, when she and Yoriichi began to grow closer, Uta was described by him as a girl who "liked to talk from morning to evening," suggesting a happier and very talkative nature than the one she initially displayed, which is further proven by the fact that she is often seen smiling in his flashbacks. She and Yoriichi were very close despite their contrasting personalities, and she seemed to have loved and cared about him deeply. History Uta was standing alone in a rice field in the mountains when Yoriichi walked by and found her there, asking her what she was doing. She explained that her family had been killed by the plague and that she was lonely, which was why she was collecting tadpoles in a barrel to take home to keep her company. They stood there for a long time, but, as the sun began to set, Uta released the tadpoles she'd caught, causing Yoriichi to ask her why she wasn't going to take them home. Uta explained that she felt bad about taking them away from their own families. Yoriichi said that if that was the case, he would accompany her back home in their stead, and she turned around to face him for the first time, beginning to cry.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 10-12 Uta and Yoriichi began to live together at Uta's old family home, and married ten years later. Uta was pregnant with their first child, and was nearing the time when she was due to give birth, so Yoriichi set out to summon a midwife, leaving his wife at home by herself. He planned to return before sunset, but was held up helping a frail old man reach his son, who had been injured in the war. However, during this time, Uta and the unborn child she was carrying were killed by a Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 13-15 Synopsis Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc As the poison from Muzan Kibutsuji's attack begins to affect Tanjiro Kamado, he falls into a dream in which he talks to Yoriichi as Sumiyoshi from within the latter's body. Yoriichi tells him Uta's story and says that all he wanted was to live a happy, quiet life with her. Abilities and Powers Uta showed no indication of any special abilities. As far as the story is concerned, she was an ordinary human. Trivia *Uta's name means . Quotes References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased